En contra de todo pronóstico favorable
by Ryougi
Summary: Su alma sin buen sabor le llevó a un fatídico desenlace, pero aun así desde lo más profundo de su ser, Alois Trancy sigue esperando que su amor sea correspondido por el mayordomo de dorada mirada.  ¿ClaudexAlois?


**Fandom**: Kuroshitsuji  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Claude/Alois  
><strong>Género<strong>: POV de Alois, principalmente drama.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: ¿Shonen Ai? y Spoilers de el final de la primera y segunda temporada del anime.  
><strong>Rate<strong>:T

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

**xxx**

No puedo recordar con exactitud el tiempo en el que llegué a conocerte, ni mucho menos cuándo fue que mis ansias por poseer a Ciel fueron pasando a un segundo plano mientras me dejaba llevar por extrañas sensaciones…

Lo relacioné con mi locura, la sombra de un pasado que no me deja tranquilo y me atormenta desde que cierro los ojos cada noche para intentar conciliar el sueño hasta que me despiertas al día siguiente.

Siempre me la pasé de maravilla viendo tu tan gélido rostro mantenerse de la misma forma a pesar de todas y cada una de las estupideces que yo podía realizar, de las cosas que podía hacer para humillarte, para castigarte… soportaste cada una de las aberraciones provenientes de mi cabeza pero aun así, hubo uno de mis delirios que tú como mayordomo no accediste a aceptar.

El pedirte que me amaras fue lo único que terminó por convertir mi vestigio de alma en algo amargo y de tu disgusto. No quisiste devorarme, fui rechazado vilmente por tu mirada dorada y además… con aquella petición terminé cavando mi propia tumba.

¿Qué es lo que tenía Ciel Phantomhive para que Sebastian como tú lo anhelasen con tanto fervor?

No es justo, la envidia me corroe incluso hasta cuando tuve el privilegio de morir bajo tus propias manos.

Nada de lo que yo pueda intentar hacer por llamar tu atención funciona, sigues dispuesto a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias no por separar mi ahora existente alma dentro de un cuerpo ajeno que tanto puedo repudiar. No, tú estás aquí luchando a muerte por conseguir la dulce alma de Ciel Phantomhive.

Yo como un peón y a la vez juez de este duelo, observo con impotencia el punto hasta el cual puede llegar la necesidad de criaturas demoníacas como ustedes por una valiosa joya entre un montón de escoria humana… de donde para ti, pareciera ser que también yo pertenezco. Pero no te culpo, si eso es lo que verdaderamente deseas, entonces creo poder respetarlo.

Te amo Claude y no me cansaré de repetirlo aunque no quieras escucharme. Si tuviese la posibilidad de usar éste cuerpo para entregarme a ti, no lo dudaría en ningún segundo, pero… también estoy seguro de esta locura por la que sufro hasta siendo una ordinaria alma en pena.

Es por eso que a pesar de entender, no quiero que no mires a nadie que no sea a mí. La resolución está hecha, junto con un nuevo contrato. Ni Sebastian ni tú podrán devorar a Ciel…

¿Qué tanto te duele mi decisión Claude? ¿Duele más o menos que la espada demoníaca enterrada en tu pecho?

Ah, es cierto… no puedes contestarme en ése deplorable estado y menos lo harás si no puedes escucharme desde aquí. ¿Me creerías si te digo que estoy compartiendo mi estancia con Ciel? ¡Era tal y como me lo imaginaba! ¡Un chico de lo más interesante!

Y soy yo quien está compartiendo con él en estos instantes. Por unos momentos me invade la felicidad de saber que estoy cerca de algo que parecieras desear más que tu propia vida aun cuando sea efímero y tenga que marcharme de este sitio hacia un mejor lugar. Espero poder juntarme con Luca y con Hannah, ellos dijeron amarme como esperaba que tú también lo hicieras por mí.

De cierta forma me lastima ver como intentas pronunciar tus últimas palabras y mueres antes de que yo pueda saber hacia quien juraste lealtad como mayordomo, aunque me gusta creer que siempre has sido el mayordomo Trancy, algo de mi propiedad… mi Alteza.

Descuida Claude, cierra los ojos con calma… descansa. Hannah ha prometido que estaremos todos juntos en un lugar mejor, donde tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar.

Estoy anhelando más que nada, la oportunidad de volver a verte, percatarme de que no hay ningún Ciel Phantomhive del cual te preocupes ni de un Sebastian Michaelis que sea tu rival a muerte.

Sólo volveremos a ser tú y yo, mayordomo y amo. Aunque deje a tu criterio la decisión que desees tomar de ahora en adelante. Te esperaré, algo impaciente pero seguiré esperando a fin de cuentas…

Porque la única cosa que de verdad es de mi pertenencia, eres tú Claude.

**xxx**

**Notas del autor: **

Mi segundo fic de Kuro, donde quería centrarme en uno de los personajes que se ganó mi aprecio desde el comienzo. Alois es inestable, caprichoso pero a fin de cuentas muy solitario. Desea ser amado y al no ser correspondido cae en delirios que lo conducen a su muerte, ya que su alma a ojos de Claude se convierte en algo insignificante como para satisfacer su apetito. Es esto junto al desenlace del mayordomo lo que quería plasmar en el fanfic.

Los tomates, las piedras y review son bien recibidos.

**Ryougi.**


End file.
